IshiXHana Music Meme
by MidnightXSky108
Summary: Yea. I just wanted to do this. It goes along with 'Harsh Relaity' of things that may or may not happen....sorta. Don t read if you are reading the story and hate spoilers! Rated M for....certain parts. I suck at lemons. lol


Music Meme!

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them

Fandom: Bleach

Rating: M

Pairings/Characters: UryuuXHanataro

New Found Glory- First kiss

Hanataro was pinned to the wall, a forceful kiss placed on his lips by the man he loved. The one he had wanted for so long. He couldnt breathe. A strange feeling went through him, like he was almost floating. He could only make his best attempt to kiss back. He had no idea if he was doing it right or not, but it didnt even matter. As long as his first kiss was with Uryuu, it didnt matter.

Tell Me What Your Thinking- Say No More

Hanataros body started to shake. Was he still in his dreams? His hand was being held in Uryuus as he smiled a seductive smile. Uryuu walked alongside him, waiting paitently, waiting for the other to release what he was asking for. Hana finally realized, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Uryuu thought it good enough from him. All he asked for was his love, which he always had.

New found Glory- Hold my hand

Hanataro thought that everything about Uryuu was perfect. His hair, his eyes, his body, his smell, even his attitude sometimes. There were so many times that Hana had resisted glomping the hell out of him and saying " Your so amazing! I love you! " Hana sighed happily as he thought of his love. One day, the others hand would be his to hold. He knew it. And when that day came, he would do his best to try and protect him. For now, he would continue walking the streets, humming to himself, being secretly in love.

Crush, Crush, Crush- Paramore

"How can you be such an ASS?!" Hana yelled, feeling strange about finally defending himself. "How can you just shove me away when Im trying to tell you….how much I…." Hana tried not to cry, failing miserably. " Tell me the truth! Do you hate me or not?! Make up your damn mind!" Uryuu sighed and slowly walked over to the other and kissed him gently. "No….I dont hate you. Im not sure of my feelings…..its too strange for me." "Then….please let me help you figure it out….." Hana begged, giving into the others touch. "Then you have to be mine." Uryuu whispered in his ear, making Hana blush wildly.

Angel to You (Devil to Me)-

Hanataro looked across the room before the school bell rang. Uryuu was with his friends, while Hana just stayed close behind with Rukia. Hana noticed how kind Uryuu was to his friends. And how much of an ass he was to him. But he can never escape those eyes. That perfection. Uryuu glared back at Hana then back to his friends. "Hes an ass….but a sexy one…." Hana thought, sighing quietly. He would never understand the hate that Uryuu had for him, and Uryuu would never understand his feelings either.

Situations-Escape The Fate

"U-Uryuu!" Hana moaned as Uryuu kissed up and down his neck. He smiled into the others neck as he called his name, wanting to hear more. He kissed Hanas cheek and moved him to his bed, slowly starting to remove his upper clothing. "U-uryuu…." Hana blushed and gave in eventually, realizing what was happening. He couldnt tell his this was love or a one-night stand. Uryuu seemed to only want him for his body all this time? That couldnt be it. But it started feeling good. Uryuu continued to kiss the others neck and played with the zipper to his pants. Uryuu stopped and stared into Hanas frightned eyes. His own temporally saddened. "If you dont want this…..just tell me. Ill stop." Uryuu reassured. "N-no….." Hana moaned softly. "I…I do…." Uryuu smiled and whispered in his ear, "Then youll enjoy this." Hana blushed deeper and groaned, unaware of what would happen.

Birds and Bees- Breathe Carolina

"I hope you release that….this may hurt. And I start, I cant stop." Uryuu said, starting to worry about hurting Hana. "I….I understand. I-It will get better. Wont it?" Hana asked. Uryuu nodded. Hanas body started shaking, but he was starting to calm down. He didnt care anymore. As long as Uryuu said he loved him and held him in his arms after. Thats what he always wanted. Hana moaned once more, releasing that his is where it all began.

World around you- papa roach

One falls in love. Their heart is broken. The one they love loves another. That is how hana looked at love in the human world. Hana sat on his bed and cried into his pillow. This wasnt how the world saw supposed to be. The world isnt supposed to full of lies and hate. Hana was heartbroken, bruised, and alone. This world was nothing like he expected. We only wanted to be held. But all that he had was his pillow. He always thought that he would be able to close the gap between him and Uryuu, but it only pissed him off when he tried. They were never even friends to begin with. They never would be. There was a knock at the door. Hana wiped his tears away, unable to hide how red his face had turned. He answered to door, walking into the arms of Orihime. She must have seen what happened from the window next door. Hana gave in and hugged her back, crying uncontrollably into her shoulder. His love was a lie. But at least he had friends here.

Id Lie- Taylor Swift

Hana knew everything about Uryuu. As much as he can from everyone else. Hana knew that Uryuu would never hang around with another soul reaper. And that he loved to read and sew and….hated his father and he was the last of his kind. He knew that he hates to show his emotions. He would always get caught when he stared at him. Hana knew that he would never be able to open up and tell him. And that even though he was a genuis, Uryuu would never be able to see his feelings. And that he was partially dieing because of him.

Get Out Alive- 3 Days Grace

Uryuu got to his feet, covered in blood and cuts from a hollow. Hanataro only stared in horror. Uryuu turned around and stared deep into Hanas eyes. They were filled with anger and hate, which scared Hana. "Run! Get the hell out of here!" Uryuu screamed, groaning in pain as he turned back to the hollow, aiming on of his arrows. "N-no…."Hana muttered to himself. "I wont leave you here!" Hana grabbed his Zampakto, waved it in the air a few times and swong, attacking to hollow and Uryuu made the final hit. The job was done. Uryuu feel to the ground, unable to move. "P-please….let me treat your wounds?" Hana asked sweetly, as if it was normal. "I….I told you to….leave." Uryuu chocked. "I….I know." Hana replied, grabbing a towel from his bag and a bottle of water to soak it with.


End file.
